


Galaxy Jellies

by dreamygardenia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cringe, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, LGBTQIA+, Multi, Novel, Original work - Freeform, Romance-ish?, Sci-Fi, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamygardenia/pseuds/dreamygardenia
Summary: After finding out she is a Martian abandoned on earth, Tyra Shin runs away with her new best friend, Ayako, who not only happens to be Jovian, but also happens to have a spaceship from when she crashed on earth.Together, they become part of a space colony, working as janitors.They gain new friends and become closer in the process, but will things stay that way? Or will Tyra's unrequited crush on Ayako cause tension?





	1. Let's go?

**Author's Note:**

> Plz note that not only is this a dumb fantasy novel but it is not supposed to be taken seriously. Afaik it's pretty dramatic but this is just for fun :3

“Are you ready to go?” Ayako inquired, elbowing the door of the spaceship before it popped open.  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.” She said, her wavy green hair swaying in the wind as she moved her bangs away from her heterochromatic eyes she spent years detesting. One of them bright yellow, and the other a dark brown.  
She took one last look at the night sky, and then back onto the dead California grass. This was the last time she’d be on earth, at least for a while.  
“Alrighttt… Let’s go, then.” Ayako cheered before going inside the ship. It was relatively compact, as most Jovian models were, and the interior was pastel purple and a light grey. “I already packed my stuff underneath the control panel.”  
“Oh, for real?” Tyra followed, hesitantly setting her two suitcases down on the floor. “Well… where are we supposed to sleep?”  
  


“In the air.” She responded before slamming the metal door shut. There were about twelve locks on the door, and Ayako locked all but one. “It’s more comfortable than it sounds, trust me.”  
“I’ll probably get used to it.” She grinned before flirtatiously curling a strand of Ayako’s straight dark brown hair around her finger, gazing at her with a glint of admiration showcased in her eyes. “Also, is this your real hair…? Do people from Jupiter grow that?”  
She’d been crushing on her for only two weeks, and this was her first attempt at flirting with her.  
“This is… uh… well, I’m a shapeshifter. My natural form has longer, darker hair.” Ayako explained, seemingly oblivious to her advances. “I’ll show you after we’re out of orbit, okay?”  
  


She sighed, trying to stifle her dread. “Okay, sure, that’s fine…” Tyra’s smile faded as Ayako’s hair unraveled from her finger, putting her hand on her hip. “How do you start this up anyways?! It looks complicated.”  
“Oh, y’know…” She trailed off, walking over to the control panel.  
The interface had a plethora of buttons, and unlike other models, there were no windows to look outside of.  
With the press of a button, the interface flashed, showing the field the spaceship was grounded in, as if there were a camera on the outside. “Pretty easily, see? Jovian technology is pretty advanced.”  
“There’s no password or anything…?” Tyra tilted her head, perplexed. “How do you stop people from stealing it?”  
“There’s facial recognition.” She answered dryly.  
  


“Oh.” She felt stupid for asking, but quickly brushed off her embarassment as she kicked her suitcases under the control panel.  
“Alright, let’s get this started.” Ayako giggled. “Just sit down and hopefully you won’t go flying when we take off.”  
Tyra tensed up before gingerly sitting down on the floor. “Excuse me?!”  
“Nothing!” She said before holding another button. This time when she let go of the button, the spacecraft started moving and a steering wheel popped out of the panel.  
  


Within a matter of minutes, the machine lifted off into the air.   
Unfortunately, while Ayako stably stood at the wheel, Tyra found herself rolling off to the back of the craft, her back striking the wall in the process. Thankfully, she hadn’t broken anything, but she was practically glued to the wall as Ayako drove higher into the air.  
“We’re gonna go faster as time goes on, by the way!” She shouted before pausing to think, putting a finger to her chin. “Oh… You can sleep by the way, if you want. I’ll wake you up when I find something.”  
“Oh, uh… okay...” Tyra mumbled sheepishly, her back still aching from the impact.  
As the craft was lifting off into the clouds, heading for space, her eyes got heavier.  
Tyra fell into a light slumber within an hour or two, dreaming of her crush like a lovesick fool would.

\---

“Ty?” A hushed voice called, slightly breaking Tyra from her slumber, yet her eyes remained shut.  
“Tyra…?” She suddenly recognized the voice, it was Ayako. Her eyes opened, taking a moment to recollect what was happening. They were still on the small spaceship, and Ayako had her hand on her shoulder. She sounded like herself, but Ayako did not look the same.  
Her skin was a light blue, and her hair was not only significantly longer, but it was no longer a deep brown, it was black. Her nose reminded her of a fashion doll, small and delicate.  
Ayako’s eyes didn’t have a kind almond shape anymore, and they shimmered bright crimson instead of brown; yet she still captivated her. She was still beautiful, even with the abrupt change in appearance.

Tyra didn’t know how long she had been asleep, but they were both floating in the air of the ship. “Wh… Huh?!” She shouted, her eyes widened with shock.  
“Relax, relax. This is just my true form, Tyra.” Ayako reassured her, sighing. “I think we reached some- uh… some colony or whatever. Should I connect to its ship?” She gripped her shoulder so neither of them would float away from each other.  
Tyra blushed, suddenly realizing how close their faces were to one another.   
“Yeah, yeah… sure, if you want to. How untrustworthy are space dwellers anyway?”  
“Oh, y’know, there’s a lot of criminals, but… I mean, by the looks of it, the ship looks pretty trustworthy.” She said, chuckling sheepishly as if unsure of herself.  
She sighed before exaggerating a pout. “How do you even know if a spaceship looks trustworthy?”  
“I just know, dude." Ayako laughed, before letting go of Tyra and floating over to the controls yet again.

With an abrupt turn of the spacecraft, Tyra was shoved to the side by the impact.  
She stared out at the interface that showed the stars, and it seemed Ayako was steering towards some sort of parking garage.  
She drove the ship into the garage, and parked it right next to a significantly smaller craft.  
Somehow, there was artificial gravity as soon as they had entered, leaving Tyra on the floor while Ayako miraculously stood.

“I guess we’re here, then.” Ayako muttered before pressing several buttons and switches.  
T yra stood up, rubbing her shoulder as she had injured it in the impact. She tried to conceal her dizziness from the sudden hit of gravity.   
Shortly, the interface turned black and shortly it was transparent, as if it was never there in the first place.  
Ayako walked up to the only door out of the ship, opening it. “Alright, let’s go.” She stepped down onto the surface of the parking garage.

Tyra followed. The surface was odd to say the least. It was baby blue, and had the consistency of a dish sponge.  
There was not much air, though since they were not of the earth, they didn’t need much of it, both having one lung and noses. Ayako was of the Jovian variety, whereas she had only recently found out she was of Martian descent.  
She looked around for a moment. The entrance was sealed with what could be interpreted as a purple, gelatin-like surface.

There were a plethora of spaceships parked, some of them were even hung from the ceiling, bound by chains. She was reminded of the time when Ayako mentioned that you could tell what planet a ship was from based on the shape of the model.  
Ayako started power-walking with a sense of confidence, masking her confusion and curiosity. “Now… Where’s the door to enter the rest of this joint?”  
She followed close behind her, overwhelmed and dazed. She wanted to hold her hand, especially since now Ayako was all she had, though she knew in her heart there was no way she would want the same.   
It pained her; Why had she fallen for someone who just saw her as a good ally to have?  
Her chest was hurting from the anxiety of running away and the dread of unrequited love.  
Regardless, she kept her mouth shut.

In a matter of minutes, Ayako found another door with a slime consistency, it was pastel pink with a knob that resembled solid gold.  
She turned the knob as Tyra sheepishly stood behind her, and as soon as the door flung upon, there were weapons aimed at them by uniformed space creatures, ready to fire.


	2. Galactic Terrorism

“Bee-sko.” A four-eyed humanoid with a shaved head greeted in a monotone voice, aiming an earthling gun to Tyra’s forehead.  
She awkwardly giggled. “Bee-sko… What does that mean?”  
“Oh, it means hello...” Ayako whispered roughly, tensing up as a spear was held inches away from her chest.  
“Great, a pair of earth-speakers.” The humanoid said with notable sarcasm. “Just what we needed! Disgusting… Ugh.” It groaned.  
“Well, dang, that’s rude!” Tyra put her hands up, grinning in a way that masked the utter terror and panic she was feeling internally. “However, uhh… I’m seventeen years old, and I’d appreciate it if I could stay alive long enough to vote and stuff… please, could you not shoot me?"  
“Silence!” It shouted. “You two are coming with me.”  
They took the gun off her forehead, grabbing her by the shoulder, then pointing the weapon to the side of her head. They were significantly taller than her, presumably by a foot and maybe a few inches.  
Another creature grabbed Ayako by her arm and pointed their weapon at her neck as the duo was dragged away from the abundance of people welding their weapons. 

The crowd scattered away as they walked down a slender hallway.  
There were more doors than either of them could count, and they all appeared the same.  
Creatures of all shapes and sizes gawked at the two, possibly assuming they were terrorists who had snuck onto the ship.  
Tyra squirmed in the four-eyed creature’s arms as they took their gun away from her head. “Stop holding me so tight! It hurts! You’re making me claustrophobic!” She whined.  
“Oh, my God… shut up, already!” It shouted, tightening its grip on her.

  
Ayako was dragged with her hands behind her back, and due to the other slimy creature’s six arms, they also held a blade at her chest with ease.  
Despite the ordeal, she stayed oddly composed, but her body was tense with a still fear.  
After a few turns, they stopped at a door. Just like all the other doors, it had the consistency of slime with a pastel pink colour and a knob that could easily resemble solid gold.  
The four-eyed creature opened the door with its hip, awkwardly struggling in an attempt to keep its grip on Tyra while opening it.

The room was significantly darker than the others, with only the surplus of monitors ahead of them being the source of lighting.  
Some of them seemed to be security cameras, and others showed the outside of the ship, looking out into the galaxy as it moved east.   
Creatures floating in space fled when they saw the ship, possibly afraid that it was some sort of predator.  
There was a large pad of buttons and levers in front of the monitors, though it seemed to be encased with glass, locked.  
Tyra wondered who had the keys, but what she didn’t notice was the black chair seated in front of the monitor with a figure occupying it.

“Mister Three,” The four-eyed alien said just before throwing Tyra onto the floor. “We found these terrorists on board.” With that, the other creature repeated the same to Ayako.  
Fortunately, the surface had the consistency of fresh, soft clay, so they couldn’t have gotten fatally hurt.  
Ayako sat up, lightly coughing. “Terrorists? Excuse me?”   
Before she could continue, the seated individual spoke up. “Hm? What’d they do?” Its voice was high-pitched and nasally, like a boy attending middle school.  
Tyra remained face-down on the floor, jaded and practically playing dead to not deal with the situation at hand.  
“We don’t know, yet, Mister Three,” The six-armed individual admitted.“We just saw that they’d somehow bypassed the security.”

“Very well, then.” It spoke with an odd, untrustworthy poise.  
Ayako’s body tensed up with a sensation of anxiety she hadn’t felt in all eighteen years of her life. She would never show her weakness, yet her muscles seemed to have been failing her at that moment.  
“W-Wait! Before you do anything! J-Just... Listen to me, please!” She cried out.  
Her voice wasn’t particularly strong, yet it seemingly echoed throughout the spacecraft.

Tyra laid in a fetal position, already knowing what would come next. She had pre-recognition, an uncommon sixth sense among the Martian species.  
“Well then… You may go, six-four.” The creature that went by Mister Three paused as the four-eyed creature, presumably named six-four, exited the room.   
It was hard to see it, but Mister Three appeared to have six red eyes. Their head was big, and they were a tiny creature. Three also had very scaly, dry skin, but since it was so dim, she couldn’t make out what colour it was.  
“Carry on. What do you have to say for you and your queer friend?”  
Tyra put a hand over her mouth, stifling her snicker.   
She was pansexual, but she assumed that Mister Three didn’t know what the word ‘queer’ could also insinuate. 

“Alright, mister,” Ayako said, standing up and putting on a mask of pride.   
She hid her weaknesses, knowing to never show them when met with a potential enemy.  
“I’d like to say that my friend and I are not terrorists. We just came here from earth a few hours ago.” She explained, pausing as she made eye contact with the creature. “She is Martian, raised by earthling humans. I was born and raised on Jovian soil. My name is Aya Panmorr, and this is Tyra Shin.”  
Tyra wheezed, sitting up. “Hello!” She faked an enthusiastic attitude.  
“Hm…” Three paused, lost in thought. “And how do we know you’re not terrorists?”

  
Ayako, who revealed herself to be named Aya Panmorr, sighed, putting her hands behind her back and straightening her posture. “Well… If you can find my records, you’d know that I have no criminal charges, sire.”  
“And what of this… earthy traitor?” They hissed, gesturing to Tyra with their bony, miniature hand.  
“I have no charges either!” She chimed in. “I may not look very trustworthy, but I would never commit an act of terrorism against the galaxy.”  
She may have broken into homes and shop-lifted in the past, but she was not a terrorist at any capacity, just a misguided teenager.  
Truthfully, ever since she and Aya crossed paths, Tyra had stopped doing those things, afraid of what Aya would think less of her.  
"Alright... Well, until we can search your records, you will be put into one of our cells.” Mister Three said. “Bag! Escort them, but do not handcuff them, please.”  
The stubby, slimy creature with six arms nodded and bowed, not uttering a word. They walked over to Tyra, scooping her up in their lower arms, assuming she had been injured.  
Bag walked over to Aya, pulling her from where she stood.

  
They stomped to an elevator, keeping their grip on the two as they’d entered.  
The elevator was a lavender colour, absent of any other occupants.  
There was no music, just the sound of it moving, and their palpitating heartbeats.  
Within seconds, the elevator doors flung open.  
The floor they were brought to was a dim hall with an absence of people, reminiscent of a wasteland.  
Walking down the hall, Bag opened a door to a room. The walls were pink and red rocks, with splatters of cheap green paint on some of them. The floor was dusted with some sort of white sand. The room was empty, except for a bucket that looked like it was from earth.

  
The two were thrown onto the ground of the small room.  
Before they could react, Bag stomped out of the room and slammed the door, locking them in with a pair of keys.  
They laid once more, bruises forming on both of their legs, chests, and faces.  
The impact, though it didn't do too much damage to them, left them fatigued and feeble.  
Within an hour of profound silence, their eyes fell heavy. They were falling asleep next to each other on the floor, trying to experience a form of escapism. Tyra felt a sense of safety with her, but out of cowardice, she didn’t bother embracing her for warmth. The two of them remained frigid as they slept, their muscles aching from the cold and harsh floor.


End file.
